


First Dates & Handcuffs

by iitsmakeyah



Series: a very sexual & in-depth relationship between 2 shield agents [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Confident Peter Parker, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Fingerfucking, First Dates, Handcuffs, Mild Sexual Content, Penis In Vagina Sex, Precious Peter Parker, Pretty Wade Wilson, Riding, Top Wade Wilson, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iitsmakeyah/pseuds/iitsmakeyah
Summary: happy valentine's day everyone! as a gift here's another installment of my new series, i hope you enjoy this one. this was honestly like 5 and a half pages of smut in my google docs but i hope you like it.btw, if it says that it’s backdated, it’s not😂 i just wanted it posted on valentine’s day
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: a very sexual & in-depth relationship between 2 shield agents [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153331
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	First Dates & Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day everyone! as a gift here's another installment of my new series, i hope you enjoy this one. this was honestly like 5 and a half pages of smut in my google docs but i hope you like it.
> 
> btw, if it says that it’s backdated, it’s not😂 i just wanted it posted on valentine’s day

* * *

Peter was excited about her and Wade’s date, she couldn’t believe that she managed to get a date with the merc and she managed to charm him by just being herself. She was so happy. 

After Peter’s last relationship, she had some confidence issues that added to the problems she had during and after her relationship with her ex. When she met Natasha, she helped her through everything and helped her regain her confidence. 

Peter was glad that she was with Wade now, there was something so addicting about being with Wade. Maybe it was the fact that Wade let her have control or maybe it was the power and confidence Wade radiated, she didn’t know but she knew it was something. 

She couldn’t keep the grin off her face, she must’ve looked like Chesire cat if the looks from her coworkers told her anything. She walked out of SHIELD and hailed down a cab to head home, when she got home she texted Wade - smiling when she immediately got a response back. 

**Wade:**

_bby, u could wear a garbage bag and ill still wanna d8 u_

**Peter:**

_Wade, your grammar is terrible lol_

_Be serious, should I wear something casual or?_

**Wade:**

_casual bby, meet me at the taco place where we first met_

_also, dominance should totes be ur kink ;)_

**Peter:**

_Maybe it is ;)_

_I’ll meet you soon. Bye Wade <3 _

**Wade:**

_ <3 <3 <3 <3 _

She smiled, unlocking her door and walking into her apartment and setting her phone down on the counter, and walking into her room. She went to her closet to pick out an outfit, she rummaged through her clothes until she found the perfect outfit. 

She pulled out a light blue long sleeve shirt, paired with ripped jeans and a light blue denim jacket, and her white Converse. She smiled at her choice and hopped in the shower before she got dressed to leave. 

After about 30 minutes she got out of the shower and toweled off and got dressed. She loved her outfit. It just seemed like _her_. She left her hair down and then made sure she had everything before she finally left the house. 

* * *

Wade waited inside the restaurant for Peter to arrive, this was the first time that he was ever nervous around a person and he’d slept with the person he’s nervous about. His hands were clammy and he was fidgeting. Restless energy kicking in, making him want to pace around but he didn’t. 

[Hey big guy, stop fidgeting. You’re starting to annoy me] 

**{Not his fault that he bagged a beautiful woman and landed a date with her. Well, I guess it is his fault}**

Wade hissed, “Shut up.” 

Wade looked up when the bell on the door dinged and Peter was standing there in her cute little outfit, her eyes found Wade’s, and Wade almost died. He felt his eyes turn into hearts because she looked so fucking cute, her outfit was so simple but he knew it was exactly Peter’s style. 

Peter walked towards Wade with a shy smile on her face, “Hi.” 

Wade smiled, “Hey Petey,” 

Peter sat down and grabbed Wade’s hand from across the table, “So what’s going on?” 

Wade chuckled, “You’re so cute. You don’t have to act shy around me baby, I think we’ve made it to the point where we skipped all the shyness.” 

“Sorry. It’s just an instinct, I’m just tryna figure out how to act around you while we’re on a date.” Peter admitted. 

“Baby, you don't have to act differently. Just because we’ve done the deed, that doesn’t mean our date has to go any differently.” 

“You’re right. I don’t know what I was worried about.” Peter chuckled, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. 

The waitress came up to their table, “Hi, I’m Alison and I’ll be taking your order today.” 

Wade clapped excitedly, “Excellent! I would like 5 chicken tacos, 2 beef chimichangas, one for me and one for the beautiful lady, have you tried chimichangas, Petey? They’re to die for. Plus a big platter of nachos with all the fixings. Would you like anything, Peter pumpkin eater?

“Uh no, you ordered enough to feed a small army and you just ordered me a chimichanga, I think I’ll manage.” She chuckled. 

“Great! There you go, Alison. Oh, and do you guys still sell those margaritas in those big glasses?” 

Alison smiled as she wrote down the order, “Yes.” 

“Can we have two of those?” 

Peter chuckled nervously, “I don’t drink.” 

“Well then, two for me, por favor.” 

Alison nodded, telling them when their food should be out, and left them be. 

After the nervous encounter they managed to pick up their conversation talking about random things, Wade told her about his time in Special Forces before becoming a mercenary that stayed off SHIELD’s radar until that day when they first met. Peter told Wade about being into science in high school and going to college for Bioengineering before she dropped out and went to SHIELD, “Why did you drop out if you enjoyed science so much?” 

Peter's eyes widened before trying to hastily come up with a lie, “Just finance reasons” which was partially true but she wasn’t ready to tell the real reason behind her dropping out. 

Wade watched her eyes dart in three directions before setting them back on him, he knew she was probably lying but he wouldn’t question it. She would tell him when the time was right and he would wait. 

“I knew you were a nerd. Liking science, comics, and that equates to a huge nerd.” Wade pointed out. 

Peter chuckled, “Well not everyone could be the hot, popular jock.” 

“Puh-lease, you are hot enough to be the cheerleader by my side. We’d be the typical Mean Girls couple.” 

“Even wearing pink on Wednesday?” 

And just like that, Wade fell in love. “Uh duh. The brightest pink to blind the eyes.” 

Peter laughed and Wade wished he could bottle it up and get drunk off it, it was beautiful. They were enjoying each other’s company and the food, Peter never laughed so much in her entire life - she wanted Wade around for a long time. 

At some point of the date, Peter sat down next to Wade on his side of the booth and they didn’t know how they managed to be so close to each other but they were sitting face to face and their thighs touched, Peter was almost in Wade’s lap. Wade leaned closer to Peter, “You look so good, baby.” 

Peter bit her lip, “You do too. I love the leather jacket.” 

Peter looked down at Wade's outfit, he had on a leather jacket with a black shirt underneath and dark blue jeans with black boots, “The whole getup is hot, you’re hot.” 

“Mmh, ‘m glad you like it.” 

“You wanna get out of here, Wilson? I think I have a better idea than sitting in an uncomfortable booth.” 

“Does it have anything to do with racehorses?” 

“Maybe…” 

“Your place or mine?” 

Peter smirked with mischief in her eyes, “Does your place have handcuffs?”

* * *

Wade opened the door to his apartment and they stumbled into the main living area without breaking their kiss, Peter gripped Wade’s shoulders and jumped putting her legs around Wade’s waist. Wade’s hands landed on her ass, holding her up so she wouldn't fall and kissing her senseless. Wade pinned her to the nearest wall, both of them couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. 

Peter pushed off the wall to take her denim jacket off and let it fall to the floor, putting her lips against Wade’s. Wade ground his pelvis into her making her moan out loud, “Wade..” 

“Mm, baby,” 

Wade tossed his jacket to the floor and proceeded to carry Peter to his room, where he laid her down on his king-size bed and loomed on top of her. Peter grabbed at the hem of Wade’s shirt and he must’ve gotten the memo because that was the next item of clothing to be tossed across the room, she trailed a hand down his chest and stopped at the waistline of his jeans, and pulled him to by his belt loops. 

Their lips clashed together in a frenzy, “Oh fuck, Wade.” 

Peter lifted and pulled her shirt off and tossed it to the side, smiling at the excited gasp that escaped Wade’s mouth. She smirked and bit her lip, “Like what you see?” 

Wade couldn’t function, his brain was malfunctioning and Peter didn’t care that his brain was fried. “I think I just died.” 

**{Is...that _lace?!_ } **

“Oh Yellow, it’s lace. White lace? Baby, white is for blushing virgins and you are _not_ a blushing virgin.” 

[Lace. White lace. Ha!] 

**{Don’t get too excited you brain dead fish}**

[Brain dead fish? You’re just mad because it’s in my color and not yours] 

The voices were having a field day in Wade’s head but all Wade could focus on was the girl who was all laid out for him, waiting to be fucked. In a lacy white bra, Peter’s breasts weren’t that big but Wade thought they were perfect and he couldn't wait to get his mouth on them. 

“I don’t think you know what you do to me, baby.” Wade groaned, dropping his head down and latching his mouth onto her nipples, not wasting his time removing her bra. Peter bucked in his hold, arching her back, pushing her chest into his face - moaning loudly. 

Wade swirled his tongue around her nipple through the lace making it into a stiff peak, her nipple stuck out against the lace and Wade grinned, happy with his work. He gave the other nipple as much attention as the first, licking and sucking making it pop out just like the first. 

“Damn Petey, you’re killing me here.” 

“ _I’m_ killing _you_ , okay Wade” Peter chuckled. 

Wade stood up and leaned down to untied and took off his shoes and then moved to unbutton his pants, pulling them down and leaving him in his boxers. Peter moaned at the sight, Wade ran his hands up and down his clothed thighs before moving downward to untie her shoes and take them off. Wade leaned over her and kissed her again, trying to distract her from the hand moving down south to rub her against her pussy through her jeans. 

Peter moaned into the kiss and jerked into his hand, grinding into his hand. She broke the kiss, panting. “Oh- oh Wade.” 

Wade moved to unbutton her jeans, wanting to get his hands on her sooner rather than later. He pulled them off, throwing them to the side. He looked down at the wet patch on her lace panties, he pressed two fingers against her clit - she moaned loudly and whined when he did it again. 

Wade pulled off her panties and threw them on the ground, he pushed her legs open and dived in. He licked at her clit, sucking at it and making Peter pant and moan, he licked around her labia and played with her folds with his fingers, he pushed two fingers into her pussy and started thrusting them at a hard and fast pace. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck!”_ Peter sobbed. 

Wade added a third finger and kept thrusting into her, he thumbed at her clit. “Damn, you look so good right now.” 

Wade pulled his fingers out of her and she whined at the loss, Wade walked over to his nightstand and pulled out his silver handcuffs. _What? He liked to have them, just in case._ He walked back over to Peter and smiled, “So you wanna try the handcuffs, Petey?” 

Peter liked that Wade took the time to ask if that’s what she wanted instead of just assuming that it was something that she wanted, “Yeah, I wanna- I wanna try em.” 

“Yay! I have a brilliant idea.” Wade said, excitedly. Wade turned Peter over on her stomach and grabbed her arms, pulling them behind her back and putting the handcuffs on each of her wrists, “Good? Not too tight?” 

Peter whined and nodded, “They’re perfect. You should manhandle me more often, I like it” 

Wade grinned wolfishly, “Mm, you like it rough?” 

“Yeah. Only with you.” Peter admitted. 

Wade took off his underwear and threw them down on the floor to pick up later, his erection slapping against his stomach. He turned Peter back over and picked her up, satisfied when she wrapped her legs around his waist and he sat down against the head with her in his lap. “I want you to ride me without touching me.” 

Peter whined, “No please, let me touch you, please,” 

Wade chuckled, “If you’re good, I’ll let you out of the handcuffs,” 

With that being said, Peter calmed down and settled in Wade’s lap and Wade pulled her closer so that she was sitting on top of his dick. She started grinding her pussy onto his dick, his sliding in between her folds. They both groaned and Peter kept grinding on him while her hands were handcuffed behind her, it was the best idea Wade came up with. 

Wade put his hand underneath her thighs and pushed her up, placing his other hand on his erection, stroking it before guiding it to her entrance. They both moaned lowly as Wade pushed his erection into her, Peter slid down slowly until her thighs were flush against Wade’s. They both didn’t say anything for a while just panting into the silent room while they got used to each other, Peter kissed Wade and started to move. Wade moaned into the kiss and placed his hand on her ass, squeezing and caressing her. 

Peter started a slow and leisurely pace before lifting and slamming back down and Wade felt like the air had been punched out of him. “Oh fuck, Peter! You feel so good, baby,” 

Peter chuckled which turned into a moan when Wade’s hips met her thrusts, “ _Wade!_ ” 

The handcuffs were a good idea but Peter wanted to touch Wade badly, Peter kept riding Wade, picking up the pace gradually. She started circling her hips faster and faster. Wade gripped her hips hard enough that she hoped that there would be imprints on his hands by the next morning. 

Wade cupped both of her breasts through her bra as they bounced up and down from Peter riding him, Wade curse loudly when Peter clenched around him, “Holy shit biscuits,” 

Wade kissed Peter desperately and Peter was just as desperate as Wade, the kiss was just a mix of heavy breathing and clashing teeth but they both were still enjoying it. “Please Wade, can I please touch you, I’ve been so good, please,” 

At this point Peter was begging to touch Wade but Wade had a different plan, he pulled Peter off him and pushed her onto her stomach, she arched her back, presenting her ass to Wade. Wade grabbed her hips, pulling her flush against him as he pushed back into her with a groan, he took his hands off her hips and placed them on her arm. 

“I thought I was supposed to be riding you like a racehorse” 

“I changed my mind.” Then Wade started thrusting into her at a fast and unrelenting pace, in this position he felt himself getting deeper into Peter as he pounded into her. The headboard was banging against the wall from the force of Wade's thrusts and Wade was glad that no one lived next door to him. 

Peter was a moaning mess, she couldn’t keep up with Wade and she felt herself getting closer and closer towards release, her hands were clasped together in a tight grip from the pleasure. Wade wasn’t letting up, “Oh- oh Wade, I’m close, please,” 

Wade groaned at her pleas and snapped his hips faster and harder, driving into her. Peter was sobbing at this point, the heat in her belly coiled and all it took was three more thrusts from Wade and she was screaming into the sheet as she came. 

Wade didn’t stop though, he fucked her through her orgasm trying to find his release. Peter moaned weakly from the overstimulation, Wade’s thrusts became choppy and erratic; the next thrust was it. He came with a choked off groan and Peter gasped at Wade cumming into her. 

Wade waited for a little before pulling out and grabbing the key to the handcuffs and unlocking them. Peter’s shoulders slumped as she sighed contently, “That was good” 

Wade laughed, “Just good? That’s going down in history, baby.” 

Peter laughed, “Definitely.” 

Wade got up and went to his bathroom to grab a washcloth with warm water to clean Peter off, he went back into the room to find Peter half asleep. Wade went over and wiped her down gently, he picked her up and placed her underneath the covers and he got in right after her. 

Peter leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Wade’s lips, “So what’s for breakfast in the morning?” 

“Pancakes, baby! I make awesome pancakes.” 

Peter chuckled tiredly, “Perfect.” 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this! comments and kudos are appreciated, tell me what you like and what else you would like to see in the series


End file.
